Welcome to Okinawa!
by vegetanime
Summary: Post-manga! After a hard year of university studies and american football, the former Japan Team decides to spend their holidays together. But was it really a good idea? Two weeks in Okinawa leave room for a lot of trouble, speacily with the specimens of the Amefuto clubs. Mostly Hiruma-centric.


**Declaimer: I don't own Eyeshield 21, it belongs to Yusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki.**

**Technically, this fic won't have any pairings, and it will be specifically centered in Hiruma. But something may slip while developing… nah, I don't think so, but I'm open to requests, if anyone is interested. One last warning: long fic, I hope.**

**Also, I apologize for my bad English. It's not my mother tongue and I'm still learning, so please bear with me. I'd be grateful if you sent me a review telling me my mistakes. Thank You**

CHAPTER 1: SETTLING IN

The bus stopped in front of a very luxurious hotel complex and waited patiently for all the students to climb down and pick their luggage. When they were done, the driver wished them happy holidays and left.

-Mukya! Look at those buildings, Sena! They're huge!

-Y-yeah. I wonder how we could afford this?- answered the runningback nervously.

-Maah! Who cares!? The most important thing is that we're here!

-Sena's right. We should at least know how it got paid. - said Sakuraba.

-Well, now it's a bit late to ask, isn't it?- asked Riku, sweatdropping.

-Mmm, maybe he'll now…-murmured Banba, who had been listening to their conversation.-Hiruma! Do you know who paid for this?

The blond popped a bubble with his chewing gum.

-The fucking pharaoh, maybe?

-Harao? But he isn't even here.

-He told me something about a camel breeding competition being held in the other side of Japan.

-Well, if everything is sorted out now, let's get going…

-You're right, Taka. I'm all excited about this! We'll definitely enjoy these holidays!

-Fuu! Is that one of your predictions?

-Hope you're right, fucking wild hair.

-Is it me, or is Hiruma-senpai in a horrible mood today?-whispered Togano to his two friends once the blond was far enough. The other two nodded.

In fact, Hiruma was in a bad mood, a very bad mood INDEED. They had just finished their first year, and he had a huge pile of work to do: getting rid of that year's books and preparing for the new school year, actualizing his slave list, keeping track of possible new members of every Amefuto team in their league and further, finding new methods of training… He didn't have time to spare, much less on some stupid vacation, but both Kurita and Musashi had insisted a lot. Hell, even his own team had, so he had finally agreed, if only to shut them up.

Everyone gathered their belongings and started walking down the path that lead to the hotel's reception, with most of them looking around like the bumpkins they were.

-Woah! Check this out! - exclaimed Ikkyu once they entered the building.- It's oni huge!

-Smarto Daze!-agreed Kotaro, looking at himself in an enormous mirror while combing his hair.

-We look like yokels-murmured Takami, massaging his temples with a suffering expression while he witnessed most of his colleagues wandering around with their mouth agape and sparkling eyes.

-Excuse me, could you please tell us where our bedrooms are?- asked Kid to the receptionist.

-Oh! You must be the football players, right? It seems you have booked the whole northwest wing, sir. These are the keys, if you lose them, please contact us immediately. Have a nice holiday, and welcome to Okinawa.

-Thank you very much, ma'am.-answered Kid tilting his cowboy hat while grabbing the keys from the counter.

-Fuu! I wonder why Harao-san would book a whole wing for us.

-He thought it'd be safer for the rest of the guests, I'd say.-commented Marco, sweatdropping as he watched some of the younger students chasing each other while laughing and shouting, Mizumachi waving his T-shirt in the air and Otawara stood in the middles of the hall without pants and his finger stuck in his nose while laughing loudly.

They finally arrived to what would be their living quarters for 2 weeks which pretty much consisted of a huge communal room with tables, a great TV and a fairly big modern kitchen in the far end which was connected to the bedrooms. Those had a private bathroom each, but there weren't enough for everyone, so they'd have to share and sleep two in each.

After a round of "Whoaaah!"s and whistles at the sight of all the luxury, the majority of them decided to try the pool. Before they could walk out, Takami spoke.

-Before we go to the pool and officially start our vacations, there are some community rules we need to discuss…

-Maah! We'll do that later!- shouted Mizumachi, heading for the door, swimming trunks and towel on.- Now we go and enjoy ourselves like there's no ….

Just as he was about to touch the door's handle a bullet whistled past his ear, barely touching it, and smashed itself in the door. He stared at it with a stupidly blank face for a moment, before turning around to meet a poker-faced Hiruma, a bubble on his lips and a smoking gun on his hand.

-Thank you, Hiruma- said Dark Takami adjusting his glasses threateningly and not paying attention to the purple- faced and trembling Mizumachi.- First of all, you should know that anything you break, you pay. Harao hasn't left any money for accidents, so any shortcoming must be paid from our own wallet.

-But must of us don't have enough money to oni pay any of the stuff here.

-Then don't break anything.- suggested Takami with what would usually be considered a charming smile but portrayed by his dark persona looked positively terrifying.

-Scared MAX!-whispered Monta to Ikkyu, who nodded frenetically.

-Secondly, the hotel offers meals, but that isn't covered either and I'm afraid we can't afford them. We could have lunch on the cheaper restaurants around here, but that also would come out pricey. I think we should cook our meals ourselves, and make turns so we don't dump the whole responsibility on our managers.- continued Takami, pointing at Mamori and Suzuna, who were the only girls in the group.

-And if we don't know how to cook?- asked Habashira with his long tongue out.

-I'm sure we'll manage somehow. Lastly, the roommates should be decided for tonight. Please think about it during the afternoon. I think that was everything, thank you for your attention.

The youngest rushed out, racing to be the first to arrive and jump into the pool, laughing and shouting the whole way there. The older ones walked out at a leisure path, talking with each other and showing none of the restless energy the others had.

-Hey, have any of you seen Agon?-asked Unsui when they were almost there.

-I think he met some ladies on the way here.-answered Yamato, completely used to his teammate's antics and laughed kindly when the oldest twin facepalmed, murmuring something among the lines of "So much for a vacation…"

The pool was big even by Kyoshin's standard, with blue, tempting water and some spa-like jets and streams. Circling it were loungers and sunshades which were instantly occupied by the former Team Japan.

-Hey, how come no one's here but us? – asked Kakei looking around for any unfamiliar face.

-It seems there's a pool for every wing.-answered Banba, spreading his towel over the lounger.

-Sukeee!- shouted the Huh-Huh Brothers while they ran after Mizumachi and Monta to jump into the pool. Sena, Ikkyu and Riku soon followed.

-Boys, please don't splash too much water out, okay?

-Okay, mamori-nee-chan. – smiled Sena, only to have his head shoved underwater by a smirking Monta.

-C'mon, Sena. Fun MAX!

Mamori smiled and sat down on a lounger next to Suzuna's. She looked around happy to see everyone in their swimming trunks and enjoying themselves. Well, almost everyone.

There was a black-clad blond sitting in a lounger not quite near anyone, with the sunshade so low it almost reached his golden spikes, typing fervently in his laptop while eyeing the Amefuto magazine. When he felt her gaze on him he lifted his head to look at her and popped his bubble nonchalantly. Mamori sighed, giving up before even trying, and asked Suzuna to put sun cream on her.

-Tetsuma, wake me up two hours from now, please- said Kid, adjusting his hat so that it covered his face.

Tetsuma started counting.

-Hey, Shin! Are you coming to the pool with us?-asked Sakuraba, pointing at himself and Otawara.

-Yes.- he said, standing up.

Otawara jumped into the pool laughing, with the other two Ojou closely behind.

-Sakuraba-san, Shin-san, will you like to fight with us?-laughed Sena, trying to shield himself from the water Riku and Monta were throwing at him.

-Yeah, of course. Right, Shi…?

-Spear Tackle!-named Shin before diving his arm into the water, splashing water everywhere.

-Fuu! They seem to be having fun.- commented Akaba, striking his guitar.

-You think so? They are nearly drowning, I'd say.- sweatdropped Marco, moving a pawn from the Shogi game he was playing against Takami.

-Hey, Kurita. You coming?-asked Musashi with his pinkie finger inside his ear.

-Ye-yeah, but…-the gentle giant murmured, looking at where the devilish quarterback was working.

-You know this isn't exactly his image. Don't press him too much.-the carpenter advised following his gaze.

Kurita nodded and approached his friend.

-Ano… Hiruma?

-What is it, fucking porkman?-snapped the blond without even lifting his gaze from the computer.

-I've been thinking… we've come to this hotel to enjoy each other's company and relax. Everyone is having a good time! You should come with us and…!

-I've got work to do, fucking fatty- cut Hiruma finally looking at him dead in the eye, but his voice had somewhat softened.

-Bu-but, you can leave it for another day! You should relax, otherwise you'll be too tired and stressed to play properly when we go back.- exclaimed Kurita in a final attempt to convince his friend.

Hiruma stared at him for what felt like forever, his expression carefully blanked, until a maniac grin broke out.

-You know what? You're right.- As soon as he recovered from the shock, Kurita's smile couldn't be brighter even if he tried.- Fuck work, I'm gonna relax.

That said, he put away his laptop in a bag that appeared seemingly out of nowhere and stood up.

-Wait, where are you going?-asked Kurita when he saw the blond was heading for the opposite direction.

-I'm going for an ice cream.

-Buff! That was good!-laughed Monta when everyone was out of the pool.

-A bit tiring.-smiled Sakuraba, a small sweat drop in the back of his head.

-Boys, do you want some?-called Mamori, offering some homemade onigiris.

-Arigatou, Mamori-nee-chan .

-Arigatou MAX, Mamori-san!

-Kuritan, Musashyan, will you play with me?

-Of course! You too, Komusubi-kun?-asked Kurita, grabbing the beach ball the girl was offering.

Unsui had joined the shogi players, but they were having a hard time concentrating with Gaou's snores. It wasn't long before they moved to another lounger, just as Hiruma came back with a popsicle his mouth.

-Guess what, I've found a dreadlock-palm tree on my way here, coconuts and all.-he commented casually with a poker face on.

The quarterbacks looked at him without understanding until a voice came from behind the blond.

-Shut up, trash. Her tits weren't big enough to be called coconuts, anyway.

-Who said I was talking about her boobs?-teased Hiruma, showing off his four-fanged grin.

-Why you…!?-growled Agon, grabbing his collar and nearing their faces.- You want to get your face smashed into the concrete, trash?

-I'd love to see you trying.-he answered, his smile only getting bigger.

-Agon-shi, Hiruma-shi, please don't fight.-pleaded Yamato with one of his well-known dazzling smiles.-We're here to enjoy, remember? No fights.

Agon tsked and released him, heading for the pool. Hiruma just cackled softly and lied down in his lounger. Putting his sunglasses on, he folded his arms behind his head and crossed his ankles, sunshade raised high and icicle in his mouth.

-That Yamato sure has guts to step on s fight between demons.- commented Habashira.

-You bet.- agreed the Huh-Huh Brothers and Yamabushi.

-Ahaha~! Yamato-san is a real gentleman! - exclaimed Taki, spinning around himself with a leg held high.

By the beginning of the evening, Kid had been woken up by Tetsuma and joined the Shogi players, as did Yukimitsu once his talking companion had fallen sleep.

Akiles and Heracles had joined the Ojou University students, Riku, Kakei, Mizumachi, habashira and the former Devil Bats in the card game Uno. Musashi was talking to Kotarou while Akaba talked to Yamato and Taka read a book. The girls were sunbathing and the rest of the boys were swimming.

Agon broke the surface of the water and placed the wet dreadlock that blocked his sight behind his ear. He swam to the border of the pool to pick up the sunglasses he had left there. He was bored out of his mind, surrounded by idiotic males and with no girls near ( the only girls on the group were either too small or too stiff for his liking). His gaze stopped in what appealed as the most interesting thing in the whole pool, and he smirked, intent on having some fun.

-Oi, trash. What are you doing there? Come swim.-he called, climbing out of the pool and heading to the lounger where he was laid.

-Leave me alone, fucking dreads.

-C'mon, don't be such a spoilsport. Come swim with us.

-Bored, aren't ya?-asked Hiruma, lifting his sunglasses to look at him.

-Why won't you come? You must be bored by no with all that sunbathing, not even chicks can stand that much sun.

-I don't like swimming. Now go find yourself a pair of tits to stick your face between so you can shut the fuck up.-he replied, waving a hand dismissively at him.

Agon smirked widely, and without warning, picked him up and flung him over a broad shoulder.

-Put me down, fucking dreads!-the blond shouted, earning everyone's attention.-Don't you fucking da…!

-Bansai, trash.- mocked Agon, just before throwing him into the deepest part of the pool.

He started laughing under the horrified stares of his comrades, who sporadically turned their eyes to the burst of bubbles in the water were the devilish QB had sunk.

-See? Not that bad is it? I swear you looked like a fucking child afraid of water!-laughed the youngest twin, but suddenly his smile faded.- Hey, why aren't you coming up? Oh shit, don't tell me that you…

Hiruma's head broke into the surface coughing and gasping for air, but went underwater almost immediately in spite of his attempts to keep his face above the water.

-You should have told me you couldn't swim, you stupid trash!-exclaimed Agon, extending his arm towards the blond, his sunglasses covering the alarm in his eyes.

-Hiruma!-shouted Kurita in panic. Neither he nor Musashi had ever seen the blond devil swimming in their long friendship, but by the way he was pathetically waving his arms around and kept fighting to keep his head above the water, he wasn't much of a swimmer.

After much struggling, Hiruma finally grasped Agon's hand. Everyone sighed in relief, that's why only a few noticed how the pathetic attempts to swim stopped, and even fewer noticed the QB's eyes sharpen till both his irises and pupils disappeared and his bangs bared.

Agon did notice, and he didn't even have time to finish saying "oh shit" before he was pulled into the water. Everyone watched wide eyed how Agon almost managed to come back up, only to have Hiruma jump into his shoulders and push his head underwater.

-Get off me trash!

-Not until I've drown you, fucker!

They wrestled in the water for a long time, insulting and almost drowning each other, under the shocked stare of their comrades. Some of them, mostly the Saikyodai's students didn't pay them much attention and continued with their activities.

-Erm, is it really alright to leave them like that?

-Yeah, they do it all the time.

-I swear the act like little kids sometimes.-said an annoyed Mamori, puffing her cheeks.

The fight ended when a member of the security staff came to see what all that ruckus was about. He scolded them and threatened with kicking them all out of the hotel if they didn't come out instantly. While he went on about how they couldn't do such childish things at their age, they were murderously glaring at each other, seemingly ready to jump at the other's neck at any moment. More than one student had to stifle his laugh at the sight: still quietly insulting each other with the most creative names, one of them trying to wipe his sunglasses in his moist trunks and the other twisting his clothes so they'd drip faster.

Once the staff member left, being reassured by the most responsible team members that they'd take care of the rest, the two demons just shot each other one last murderous glance before heading towards opposite directions.

-Well… that went good.- whispered Juumonji after an uncomfortable silence.

-You kidding!?- snapped his two best friends.

-No, it went rather… smoothly…

-You call that smooth!?- asked Achilles in disbelief.

-There've been times when we thought the apocalypse was near.- confessed the lineman with a sweatdrop.

-Wow… two demons instead of one? I think I'm glad not to be in Saikyoudai. Scary MAX!- whispered Monta.

The rest of the evening passed without any more incidents; and finally, when the last sunshine disappeared, they decided to head to their dorms. The girls made dinner that night, and Takami decided that each day each group would cook food. They later decided that the groups' members would be the same as the rooms' to avoid any confusion.

They had a really nice dinner: laughing, remembering old days, chatting, singing, dancing…

When finished, everyone helped to tidy and wash the dishes. After wishing each other good night, everyone headed to their bedroom.

Since they had entered, there had been a somewhat uncomfortable silence between them. Hiruma had spent the whole five minutes ignoring his roommate while organizing his stuff and putting his clothes away on his new wardrobe, when suddenly the other broke the silence.

-So you're not sleeping with the old man nor the pig, huh, trash?

-Seems not.

-What happened? They dumped you or something?-teased Agon, smirking arrogantly.

-Tsk, something like that. Apparently everyone has decided to more or less sleep with old friends, to remember old days or something like that. Fucking fatty is sleeping with fucking fatty junior and fucking geezer with fucking complete baldy.

-Ha! That sounds very "forever alone" doesn't it, trash?

-Yes, that's why you're here, in the same room.

Ignoring Hiruma's smartass reply, he continued teasing.

-Well, fuck them because no I'm stuck here with you, trash.

-You just stole the words out of my mouth, fucking dreads.

They could say whatever they wanted, but they both knew neither one minded it too much, because otherwise they'd have found a way to prevent it from happening.

When they were done unpacking their stuff they both laid down in the really big beds, almost synchronized.

-Reminds me of the old days.- said Agon with a soft voice, thinking back to their time spent together before Shinryuuji.

-Emotional tonight, ain't we, fucking dreads?

-Aaah!? Shut up, trash.- he warned throwing one of the many pillows at the blond devil, who just took the hit while cackling madly and put the newly acquired pillow under his head.

-Kekeke. Good shot, fucking dreads.

-Tsk, you annoying shit.

They stayed in a somewhat companionable silence for a long time, until Agon fell asleep and his soft snores could be heard. Elfish ear twitching at the noise, Hiruma lifted himself with his elbow to stare at his roommate.

-Kekeke. So much for the party lover, ne?-he whispered cackling softly.

A sudden movement at the feet of his bed made him turn his gaze to his twitching sports bag. He smirked as he bent down to open it and picked up the figure inside. He took his index finger to his mouth and made a shushing noise only to have the arm holding the figure licked. His smirk softened a little as he turned around and got in a comfortable position to sleep, fluffy figure against his chest. He felt it moving around trying to find a comfortable position itself, and he ended up having a soft and fluffy warmness caressing his neck and cheek. Sighing softly, he let the tiredness of the last couple of days overcome him and felt his eyelids slowly drop, covering his world in darkness.

**Thanks a lot for reading. Reviews please? XD**


End file.
